


His Angel With Fangs

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Award Nominee, Award Winner, Challenge Entry, Drama, F/M, Supernatural/Arcane, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd ethereal woman keeps cropping up in Tony's life – who or what is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel With Fangs

 

  
He had been with her three times in his life before tonight. And she hadn’t changed. Not one iota.

\---------------

The first time he was a junior at Ohio State. He and three of his frat brothers were already a little drunk when they reached the nightclub. They drank and flirted unmercifully with the girls, acting like typical jocks. They all saw her walk in; well actually saunter in was more like it. Every man’s head in the club seemed to turn as she walked by. She had on a short black mini-skirt over black tights and knee-high black leather high-heeled boots. She had on a white silk peasant blouse with wide ruffled sleeves, her tiny waist cinched tight in a black leather corset belt. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, but it was perfection. Her long copper red hair was caught up loosely in an antique looking clip. Her makeup was carefully applied, and the heavy black eyeliner accentuated her blue eyes and almost made them glow. She wore a deep, almost black copper lipstick.

She locked gazes with Tony and didn’t break the gaze as she walked by, even going so far as to turn around and walk backward a couple of steps before turning back around. She headed for a dark corner booth and situated herself so that she had a full view of the club. The waitress brought her over a glass of red wine without even being prompted. Tony and his friends where in awe of this woman that acted like she owned the place.

Tony’s friends were slapping him on the back and cheering him on. He put on his best cocky smile and made his way back to her table. He tried to be cool and suave and failed miserably with a cheesy pickup line, “So I think it was Plato that said ‘Know Thyself’ and since I already know me I thought I might get to know you instead.”

Her eyebrow shot up in irritated amusement, “Sorry to tell you lover, but it was Thales that said that, not Plato. He died in 543 B.C., Plato came after and was much more of a goody-goody.”

He snorted, “That’s a good one, you talk like you knew them.”

She sipped her wine, “Didn’t I though, lover?”

“I know I’m a little drunk but did you just call me lover? Twice?”

“Would you prefer that I call you something else?”

He shook his head to try and clear out the fog that seemed to settle in his brain, “It depends on if it’s a literal thing or if it might actually happen.”

“Sit next to me, lover.”

That was the last coherent thing Tony remembered from that night. The rest passed in a haze. He had flashes of leaving with her, of an elegant hotel room, of sweat and passion, of a sharp pain as they lay sated and she nuzzled his neck, and of her voice whispering something in his ear. Then nothing.

He woke in his own bed at the frat house. Confused, and hung over like nobody’s business. He stumbled his way downstairs to the living room and was greeted by his friends bowing and teasing him. They all apparently knew that he had scored last night, one of his buddies asked, “So what’s her name?”

Tony was stumped, he had absolutely no idea.

His same three buddies from the night before were heading out to go shoot some hoops at the beach court and they asked Tony if he wanted to come along. He was suddenly repulsed by the idea of going with them, and he could swear he could hear her voice whispering not to go. He told his buddies that he was too hung over and they left without him.

The call came through an hour later, a tractor trailer truck had jackknifed in front of their car and rolled. All three were killed at the scene when their car was crushed under the truck.

Hearing the news Tony ran to the bathroom and heaved, and heaved. All he could think was that he should have been with them. Then he heard her voice whispering to him again, telling him that it wasn’t his time, that he still had things to do. He retched one final time and tried to put it all out of his head.

\---------------

The next time was in Peoria. He and his partner were grabbing a beer and a burger in a local bar while catching the game on the television. A slew of wolf whistles dragged Tony’s attention away from the screen and he saw something that just wasn’t possible. She was there, in the bar. Dressed exactly the same, and not a day older.

She took an empty stool at the end of the bar and bartender promptly brought her a glass of red wine, without her saying a word. She captured Tony’s eyes and he almost felt compelled to go to her. He threw his napkin down and his partner gave him a knowing elbow, encouraging him to go to her.

He swigged down the rest of his beer and walked over to her slowly, with a questioning look on his face.

Her eyebrow shot up, “Hello, lover.”

“You can’t possibly be here. You’re not real.”

“Oh, I’m very real, lover. Don’t you remember?”

Suddenly Tony’s mind was filled with images of the two of them in the throes of passion. “What did you do to me?” he demanded.

In a very business-like, almost cold tone she replied, “Saved your life.”

He sat heavily in the stool next to her, “But how? I don’t understand. What are you?”

She ran a leather covered toe up his calf, she teased seductively, “Why don’t you just consider me your guardian…”she paused and smirked then continued, “angel, lover.”

“So why are you back?”

“I can’t tell you that, lover.”

“Are you here to save me again?”

“Perhaps. But right now I think we should go explore what sensual delights you’ve learned since we last met, lover.”

When he awoke the next morning that was the last thing he remembered. He shook his head, not planning on talking about this with anyone unless he planned on living out his days in a padded room. He showered and dressed, similar flashbacks to their first encounter buzzing around his head.

When he and his partner headed out of the precinct house to start their day he had the odd compulsion to drive, and felt her insidious whispering in his head again. Stopped at a traffic light neither of them saw the young man in the black hooded sweatshirt approach the passenger side. When he knocked on the window both of them looked over to see him pull a gun and shoot Tony’s partner point blank, then run off.

Through the blood and the sirens and his partner’s gasping last breaths, Tony heard her voice soothing him, reminding him that it wasn’t his time.

\---------------

The last time he had seen her was two years ago on the night before he went undercover to ferret out Jeffery White. He had gone into the nasty biker, drug dealer infested bar to get his head around being a scumbag.

He didn’t hear catcalls this time when she walked in, instead the bar went silent. She slid into the stool next to him and accepted a glass of red wine from the bartender. Tony would have sworn on a stack of bibles that the owner of this bar couldn’t spell wine never mind serve it.

Before she could speak Tony said in a low, angry voice, “I’m not playing your game this time.”

“It’s not a game, lover.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Tut- tut, lover. Don’t be like that.”

“So which of my friends are you going to kill tomorrow?”

“I’ve never killed anyone, lover.”

Tony belted down the shot in front of him and laughed sarcastically, “Ha. I know of four.”

She ran a finger up his bicep, “For someone that has matured so nicely physically, you have a ways to go intellectually, lover.”

He just glared at her.

She raised an eyebrow in what he found to be a disturbingly familiar way, “The first time all I did was tell you not to go. And you didn’t . And you lived. The second time all I did was tell you to drive. And you did. And you lived. I don’t control all the variables. Just one. You, lover.”

“So what, you here to save me again?”

“No. Something significant is going to happen in the next few days, lover, but it will be your choice to live or die. Your choice to kill or be killed.”

“If it’s my choice then why are you here?”

She sipped her wine and grinned, “I thought I would taste you one more time, lover, just in case you make the wrong choice.”

She stood and took his hand and led him out the door.

The next morning he awoke in his own bed, hazy flashes of heat and sweat mixed with pain and pleasure. But it was different this time. She had not whispered anything to him.

When it was all said and done, Jeffery White was dead, by Tony’s hand. And he understood what she had told him. All the same he hoped never to see her again.

\---------------

He had been with her three times in his life before tonight. And as she walked into the bar where his whole team was gathered eating and drinking and making merry, he was concerned.

Tony saw her sashay in her familiar black boots and peasant blouse up to the bar where she was presented with an ever appearing glass of red wine. She was looking at their table with interest. Deciding not to fight the inevitable he walked over her at the bar.

“Hello, lover.”

Tony took his fresh drink from the bartender and sipped it, “Hello yourself.”

“I was very proud of you for making the right decision after my last visit, lover.”

“I killed a man, that’s nothing to be proud of.”

“Oh contraire, you recognized that he was going to kill you and you acted in self-defense and lived. That is something to be proud of, lover.”

“So why are you here now? Someone going to try and kill me tomorrow?”

“Presumptuous, lover. I never said I was here for you tonight.”

She was looking at the table full of his team and saw that her eyes were locked with Gibbs. Tony saw that and panicked, “Who’s going to try and kill Gibbs?”

She dragged her gaze away from Gibbs and raised an annoyed eyebrow at Tony, “Tut-tut, lover. You know it doesn’t work that way. You are not the variable I need to control tonight.”

Tony realized that there was someone standing behind him, Gibbs. Her eyes flashed and she said, “Hello, lover. Long time no see.”

Tony slugged down the rest of his drink and went home without saying another word, knowing there was nothing he could do to control the situation.

The next day Gibbs was on a Turkish ship that exploded. He lived but was in a coma, with vital information trapped in his brain.

Tony was leaving his hospital room and saw her in the hallway. When she saw him she turned and walked the other way, turning down another corridor. He ran after her and finally caught up to her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her into a vacant room and shut the door.

She stood with her back to him and he shouted angrily at her, “What the hell have you done?”

He went to grab her again to spin her around to face him and found himself lifted a foot off the floor by his throat. Her face was horrific. Dead black eyes stared at him in fury, and her mouth was a snarl framed by jagged incisors. “I have done nothing.”

She dropped Tony suddenly and he barely got his legs under him in time not to fall. He coughed and gasped for air, rubbing his sore neck. He choked out, “You didn’t protect him, you failed.”

She took a menacing step towards him, “I have not failed. He’s alive. What do you know of failure, lover. Not even in this world a half century, and you’re going to talk to me of failure? When you’ve been alive six thousand years then you will have earned the right.”

He staggered towards the door, “You've got to be kidding me! I thought this stuff only happened in really bad horror movies. Just stay away from me and my friends. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

She cocked her head to one side and in the space of one heartbeat to the next she went from a beast back to a succulent woman. She raised her eyebrow and said, “Sorry lover, neither of us has a choice about that.”

The last thing Tony heard her say as he stormed out of the room was, “You will see me again, lover. Soon.”

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Operation Hinky" Challenge on the NCIS NFA forum.
> 
> \----------
> 
> NFA Hinky Awards - December 2007
> 
> 2nd Place winner for Outstanding Characterization: Tony  
> 3rd Place winner for Outstanding Genre: Suspense  
> Honorable Mention for Outstanding Genre: AU  
> Nominated for Outstanding Genre: NFA Challenge Response  
> Nominated for Outstanding Overall Original Concept


End file.
